Gysahl the Chocobo
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: Yes, a story from a chocobos POV. Contains Sap, Vincent x Cloud, and some chocobo-lurve


**Gysahl**

**the Chocobo**

**Authors note:** Yes a story from a chocobo's point of view. Don't knock it till you try it! The fic is as corny as crap but I like it...maybe i should lay off the greens, lol.

**Warnings: **Sap, shonen ai, chocobo lurve!

**Authors Notes:** EDIT- Spelling fixed, grammer updated the best I was able, given the nature of this fic. Hope you enjoy!

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x**

Oh! Gysahl greens! How I love the yum-yum fruit. Thank you oh bird haired one! The name of the sky, you bring me my favorite treat? Ahh, your love is bliss... Kweh to you my cloudy one! Bringer of food and friends and mmm, gysahl greens...

"Can I ride you?" You ask me.

I snort, you still feel a need to ask? Are you not my savior and protector? Climb aboard my feathery back and hold on tightly my name of the sky.

Ah, feel the wind through those feathers on your head? Doesn't it feel great to run together? Oh yes Cloud, the care of one thousand breeders could not amount to this.

We slow as the glittering place I must not go gets closer, bringing the peculiar smells and bright shines. You dismount and pet me.

"I'll be back." You promise. Of course you'll be back, who else would bring me my Greens if not you? So I wait and sure enough you return, with more gysahl greens no less. You also bring a friend with you, a dark feather head. I remember the smell of his, the smell of pain and gunpowder and the noise, gysahl the noise! The loud loud gunshots and shouting.

Your hand is suddenly petting me and I sheepishly follow your directions to calm. I inhale again. Pain-smell is less now. Yum-yum fruit is there now. You spoil me Cloud! Spoil me!

"Can we ride you?" You ask me.

"I can walk." Dark feathers quickly objects.

I snort again. The weight is easy. I am a bird of strength.

"She is strong." You tell him, giving me another soft pat. "She can take it."

My ego swells. So sweet! So sweet! I shift to prepare for your weight and I expected his is not much behind you. We move quickly but you hold back, not wanting me to tire. I object. I am your strength, your chocobo.

Hearing my call you smile, I can smell it. "Go then girl." You give in, finally. With a joyful cry I leap forward into my true speed, glad to feel your double delight as Dark-Feathers holds you tighter in surprise.

I lift my head in song as my feet keep pace over the uneven ground. Suddenly though I stop with a tremble. Many miles had passed with my head to full of you blissful love to recognise the area.

I smell danger. We should run from here.

You pet my feathers to sooth me.

"What is it?" Dark feathers asks.

You dismount, hesitantly pulling the sharp slashing stick from your back. "I don't know."

I know! Teeth! Sharp pointed little biting things and claws sratching. The smell of burning feathers and loud screams that still echo in this canyon.

Suddenly you seem to realise. "The canyon upsets her."

Dark-Feathers weight leaves my back. "Your birds afraid of cozmo canyon?"

Not of the canyon, of what has happened here and what that smell of danger is telling me could happen again. I shift my weight nervously. Why would my name of the sky bring me here? Do you tire of me? Will Dark-feathers take my place? Will you bring him the yum-yum fruit in place of me?

"She's really scared Vincent." You warn him and even despite my fear my heart swells at your worry. Then the shadow behind you shifts and the danger smell swarm through my mind, telling me to run, screaming at me!

Dark-Feathers steps back in surprise as I instead scream myself, stretching my feathers as far as they would go s if you were my hatching. I lunge forward as you pull back in shock. My beak closes around a thick black muzzle mere inches from your exposed arm.

Pain, biting, painful claws and teeth! Biting! Pain! Searing through my wing with a sickening noise as feathers tore from my body and my bones break.

The world fades. Darktime but with no glittering things in the sky...

Just darkness.

x.o.x.o.x.o.x

What is that smell? The sweet yum-yum smell of gysahl greens...but it is so faint...

I feel heavy. Like in egg laying or in heavy rain. My wing hurts...pain.

I feel something else. Moving? No...fluttering, beating. Tap tap tap against my feathered side.

I try to look but my eyes wont yet open so I inhale instead.

Oh! Sky named one! Cloud? You live and stay with me at my side asleep.

Darktime visits, again without the glittering things but I am not worried. You are my saviour and protector. Your love is bliss.

x.o.x.o.x.o.x

Light creeps in.

I want to wake but I'm not quite there. All over I ache and feel heavy. Your fluttering heartbeat is gone but I still smell your sent near to me.

"Thanks for sticking around." You murmur to someone.

I inhale and realise Dark-Feathers is still there. Perhaps he will take my place.

"You probably think me stupid. She's just a bird." You comment. The words hurt me but I know they were not said to.

"I know she means more to you than some bird Cloud." Dark-feathers says softly. "She saved your life."

I feel your hand on my neck, soft and gentle. "She often does." You murmur. " She's beautiful."

I think my ego has never been so huge. Now I know why flight is imposable. So sweet you are my clouded one. So sweet!

But you are not the only sweet one.

"So are you Cloud." Dark-Feathers whispers.

Your shock hits me through your touch and you turn back to face him.

His hand covers yours, your fingers intertwining in my feathers. He leans forward, the weight increasing on my neck then fading as you push up to meet him in a kiss. I feel your delight course through me and suddenly Dark-Feathers, pain and gunpowder doesn't seem so bad. He isn't replacing me he is just making you happy the one way I cannot. He makes you happy with the mate call, with love.

I can finally push my eyelids apart and I blink at the candle light in the tent around me. Oh! Gysahl greens! I smell Gysahl greens!

I lunge forward, forgetting you are resting your weight against me and you stumble sideways, Dark-Feathers falling on top of you. Your hand is still touching me enough for me to know you are more pleased with this than hurt by your fall and whatever pain you could have felt was quelled at the excitement I was awake.

You laugh softly, something even I alone could never draw from him.

"Gysahl's awake."

x.o.x.o.x.o.x

I shift slightly around my burden, eyes half lidded with the desire to sleep.

My sky named one is here and his mate dark-feathers. They are kissing but Clouds attention is split onto me.

My own mate is late, deciding that his egg hatching day was not an immediate concern. I feel sudden trembling beneath me and call out with surprise and glee. The mate kiss before me ends and my clouded one turns to watch with a true and no longer rare smile.

The tremble begins again just as a familiar smell hits me. I look up in surprise to see my mate round the corner, a thick bunch of Gysahl greens held in his river blue beak.

I snort laughter and call a song of pride to him.

"Replaced." I hear you murmur, only half in jest.

Kweh, not replaced, just shifted aside for more room. No one could ever replace you in my heart just as no one could replace me in your own.

The egg beneath me gives one final shudder and I stand, just as a yellow beak shoots through the shell.

Hatchling yellow and blue feathers peeks into the world to the loving faces of us, his family and the wonderful sent of the yum-yum Gysahl greens.

Love is bliss.

x.o.x.o.x.o.x

A.N: Hope you likey-ed!

Review me!

Please?


End file.
